Would You Have Missed Me?
by acciodumbledore
Summary: Just after "See Ya," a little moment Nick and Jess share while everyone else is asleep.


**Just finished See Ya and I loved it! Just wanted to add a little something to the end. This prompt will probably be written to death, but I just had to write out what I would have loved.**

* * *

"Caroline, we need to talk," said Nick. He had barely taken three steps into their new apartment after being dropped off by Jess and everyone else. Following this was a long discussion between the two about Nick not being ready to ruin his life by crawling back to her. It ended badly by Caroline throwing things at Nick and Nick leaving the apartment with a smile on his face.

A smile? Of course a smile.

After, Nick walked down the street to a nearby burger place. He had called the truck company and told them their truck was out in the middle of nowhere. They said they could deliver the truck back to him, but it would be at a cost. At the moment he didn't really care, so he agreed. Within a few hours the moving truck was parked outside of the restaurant. There was only one place he wanted to be.

"Welcome back you clown." That's all he needed. A sign that it was okay for him to be back.

Of course the first thing that needed to be done was dance. Are you joking? His room had absolutely nothing in it, but it was fine. It was his again. All they needed to do was kick out the weird new guy and everything would be fine. Everything would be back to normal.

Since there was nothing in his room, Nick was sleeping out on the couch for the night. But for some reason he couldn't get himself to actually do the sleeping part. The conversation between Jess and himself kept playing over and over in his head. She was far too kind to him. Every time the imagine of her large blue eyes staring up at him flashed in his mind, a strange feeling came over him. She was beautiful. Too beautiful to care so much about a monster like himself.

Then there were footsteps. Probably someone going to the bathroom.

"Nick?" It was Jess. Nick turned his head and there she was in her favorite polka-dotted pajamas.

"Jess? It's like two in the morning," whispered Nick, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"I know, just thought maybe you'd be lonely out here." She kept her voice hushed and took a spot on the couch close to him.

"I can't get to sleep anyways," murmured Nick. Jess nodded, she couldn't either. She was so close and he could smell a nice sweetness to her.

"So, that was a crazy day," laughed Jess, she seemed a bit uncomfortable or something.

"Yeah. I was just being an idiot." Jess awkwardly chuckled at this and then reached out and grabbed one of Nick's hands.

"I'm just really glad you're back. The loft would have never been the same." Nick forced a smile and squeezed her hand. It felt so small in his own.

Before he could say anything else, Jess leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. At first Nick was taken aback, but then leaned his own head against hers. She definitely smelled really good. It brought up a warmth in his chest.

"Would you have missed me?" Jess' voice was light and she seemed to be in a daze. She must have suddenly gotten a bit tired.

Nick didn't want to say the wrong thing now. "Of course," he said warmly. And it was true. He would have had to pretended to be happy with Caroline while all the time Jess would be at the back of his mind.

Jess didn't reply but just sort of nodded her head a bit. She was still leaning against him. Her warmth against his.

Before even thinking, Nick took hold of her chin gently in his hand and brought her lips up to his own. He just had to do this now.

Even though it was a very short and light kiss, very innocent, it was exactly what the two wanted. What they needed. It only lasted a few seconds, and there were no words spoken, but it was nice.

Smiling at each other, Jess squeezed Nick's hand and put her head back on his shoulder.

The next morning, Winston walked into the living room to the sight of both Nick and Jess sharing the couch.


End file.
